<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jagiya by superjekki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065765">Jagiya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/superjekki/pseuds/superjekki'>superjekki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SECHSKIES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tickle Fights, j-walk, jaeduck tops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/superjekki/pseuds/superjekki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suwon is constantly calling Jaeduck "jagiya", and Jaeduck is getting tired of it. Things escalate, and well...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jang Suwon/Kim Jaeduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jagiya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is probably a stereotypical j-walk fic but oops</p><p>any and all feedback is appreciated</p><p>i really did not mean to write nearly 2000 words of j-walk smut but here i am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jagiya, jagiya, jagiya. Almost all day, every day for the last few weeks, Suwon has been calling Jaeduck that. </p><p>“Jagiya, can you hand me my water bottle?”</p><p>“Jagiya, do you want to go get jajangmyeon after practice?”</p><p>Jagiya this, jagiya that, all with that same innocent, sweet smile. And Jaeduck was tired of it. Yes, it was a cute way to give fans fanservice but half the time there weren’t even cameras around. Jaeduck loved Suwon a lot, but it was getting old, and it didn’t help that he couldn’t figure out Suwon’s intentions behind it. Was it fanservice? Was it him just being Jang Needle? Or was it him wanting something more than a friendship, the way Jaeduck wanted something for than a friendship?</p><p>Jaeduck just couldn’t figure it out, and it was driving him insane. </p><p>It was just another lazy day, Tony was out of town, so Jaeduck was stuck alone with the dogs. Jaijin was on Jeju Island, and Jiwon was filming some new show, so Suwon was Jaeduck’s only hope of entertainment.</p><p>To: Suwonie</p><p>Hey, are you busy? If not, come over, I’m bored :p</p><p>Alexanduck and Edworld miss you~~</p><p>Jaeduck laid on the couch, petting Edworld while he waited for a response.</p><p>From: Suwonie</p><p>No, jagiya~~</p><p>Jaeduck scoffed.</p><p>To: Suwonie </p><p>Don’t come over if you’re just gonna call me jagiya the whole time. I’m bored but not bored enough to tolerate it</p><p>From: Suwonie</p><p>Okay jagi~</p><p>I’m on my way~~</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Jaeduck let his phone drop to the floor. Every single time Suwon called him “jagiya”, his heart fluttered a little bit, and he hated himself for it. It sucked that he was in love with his best friend, and it sucked that they had the kind of relationship they did in front of the fans. It was like Jaeduck was constantly being reminded of what he couldn’t have with Suwon, and it was frustrating as hell. He wasn’t just romantically frustrated, he was also sexually frustrated, and that just made it so much worse. Jaeduck needed to get laid, but all he could think about was Suwon.</p><p>Jaeduck distracted himself with television until Suwon arrived, opening the door to the apartment with a loud, “I’m home, jagiya!”</p><p>“Ya,” Jaeduck said as he sat up. “What the hell did I say?”</p><p>Suwon sat next to him on the couch, pouting a little as he leaned into Jaeduck. “You said not to call you jagiya,” he whined.</p><p>“So please don’t,” Jaeduck said, trying to lean away from Suwon. “I wanted you to come and entertain me, not annoy me.” </p><p>“Sorry,” Suwon whispered, leaning in, “jagi.” He took off running immediately.</p><p>Jaeduck groaned. “Ya, you brat, get back here,” he yelled chasing after Suwon. He caught up to Suwon in Jaeduck’s bedroom, tackling him onto the bed. Jaeduck pushed up Suwon’s sweater, tickling him until Suwon cried out an apology.</p><p>Jaeduck stopped tickling him, but didn’t quite move off of Suwon, both of them breathing heavily. “Aren’t we getting a little old for this, Suwonie?”</p><p>Suwon shook his head. “Hmm, don’t think so jagi.”</p><p>Jaeduck sighed and flicked Suwon’s forehead lightly. “Suwon, shut up.”</p><p>“Make me, jagiya.”</p><p>“Can’t you be nice and just stop? Please?” Jaeduck asked, putting a hand back under Suwon’s sweater to tickle him again. </p><p>“Jagi, you’ll have to do more than that to stop me,” Suwon said, laughing as Jaeduck started to tickle him again. “Jagi, jagi, jagi, ja-”</p><p>One of Jaeduck’s hands went up to cup Suwon’s jaw, while the one under his sweater held his waist gently. Suwon stiffened in surprise at first, but as Jaeduck went to pull away, Suwon began to kiss back eagerly, a hand tangling in Jaeduck’s hair. At that, Jaeduck deepened the kiss, biting at Suwon’s lower lip before slipping his tongue into Suwon’s mouth, earning a soft moan from the younger. Jaeduck kissed him intensely, still a little annoyed. His hand went from Suwon’s cheek to brush over his sharp jawline, lips soon following the line his thumb traced as Suwon sighed softly. </p><p>Jaeduck looked down at Suwon, his cheeks slightly flushed and lips pink from the kissing. “Hyung,” Suwon whispered.</p><p>The tension was high, but Jaeduck had to break it. “So that’s what it takes to get you to stop, huh?”</p><p>“If that’s how you respond when I call you jagi why would I ever stop?” Suwon asked, letting one hand rest on Jaeduck’s waist.</p><p>Jaeduck just stared into Suwon's eyes, trying to figure out what to do. His head told him he needed to get the hell off of his bandmate and forget this ever happened. But his heart couldn’t deny the sparks he felt when he kissed Suwon, and his dick was half-hard already. </p><p>All Suwon needed to do to speed up Jaeduck decision was smirk, and say “jagi”, and Jaeduck’s lips were on his in an instant. Jaeduck was more aggressive this time, tugging on Suwon’s hair as he kissed him deeply. Suwon’s hands slid up Jaeduck’s shirt, trying to touch all of Jaeduck’s skin he could reach. Jaeduck couldn’t help but let out a small moan when Suwon reached his chest, flicking a thumb over one of his nipples. </p><p>Jaeduck pulled away from Suwon’s lips to attack his neck, sucking and biting lightly until he found the spot that made Suwon moan the loudest. With each moan, he felt his dick grow harder in his pants, and he couldn’t help but grind down on Suwon for momentary relief.</p><p>“Hyung, take it off,” Suwon said, tugging at Jaeduck’s shirt. Jaeduck sat up, pulling his shirt off, and leaning back so Suwon could take off his sweater. Although Jaeduck had seen Suwon shirtless before, there was something different about seeing him shirtless while Jaeduck was straddling him.</p><p>Suwon pushed Jaeduck down, kissing him frantically as his hand slid down to Jaeduck’s crotch, palming his dick through his jeans. Jaeduck moaned at the feeling on Suwon’s hand, and reached around to squeeze Suwon’s ass through his sweatpants. “Suwon, can I fuck you?” Jaeduck asked, breathing heavily as Suwon began to unbutton Jaeduck’s jeans.</p><p>“Only if I can suck your cock first.” Jaeduck’s dick twitched at Suwon’s words, and he let go of Suwon as he laid back against the headboard. Suwon started kissing down Jaeduck’s stomach as he pulled off his jeans and boxers in one go. He started off by stroking Jaeduck’s cock with one hand, then took one slow lick from base to tip, maintaining eye contact with Jaeduck the whole time.</p><p>“Suwon-ah,” Jaeduck groaned. “Please don’t tease.” Suwon smirked, and kissed the head softly before taking part of Jaeduck’s dick into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, jerking off what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. </p><p>Suwon pulled off for a moment to say, “isn’t it more fun that way?” before deep throating Jaeduck completely. He hollowed his cheeks as he enjoyed Jaeduck’s shocked moans, slipping his own hand into his sweatpants to provide himself some relief as he enjoyed Jaeduck’s cock. Jaeduck ran his hand through Suwon’s hair after a few moments, tugging him off of his dick, mentally saving the sight of him for lately. </p><p>“Come back here,” he whispered as Suwon crawled up toward him, kissing him deeply. Jaeduck could taste himself on Suwon but he didn’t care at all. As they kissed, Suwon rubbed his hips against Jaeduck, and he could feel just how hard Suwon was through his sweatpants. One of his hands slipped into Suwon’s pants, pressing a finger against his hole, earning a loud moan from Suwon. “What the hell, you came here without underwear?”</p><p>Suwon moaned louder at the feeling of Jaeduck’s hands on his body and their hips grinding against each other. “Yeah, I had plans.”</p><p>Jaeduck flipped Suwon over, reaching over to grab lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer. “Getting fucked was the plan?” Jaeduck asked as he pulled off Suwon’s pants.</p><p>He looked into Jaeduck’s eyes, lust written all over his face. “I just wanted you. Didn’t matter how, I just wanted your body on mine.”</p><p>Crawling back on top of him, Jaeduck whispered, “Here I am.” Suwon’s hand went up to cup Jaeduck’s jaw, running his thumb over his lips before leaning in to kiss him fervently, teeth clashing occasionally as they kissed. Jaeduck rolled his hips against Suwon’s, grabbing both of their dicks in one hand.</p><p>“Fuck, Jaeduck-hyung, that feels so good,” Suwon whispered against Jaeduck’s lips. He practically whimpered at a particularly slow squeeze from Jaeduck. “But...I want you inside me today. Please.” Jaeduck pressed a soft kiss to Suwon’s cheek in response. </p><p>“Suwon-ah, have you done anything like this before, or is this your first time?” Jaeduck asked as he lubed up his first three fingers.</p><p>Suwon flushed a little darker, turning his head to the side before muttering out, “I’ve only ever used my fingers a few times.”</p><p>With his clean hand, Jaeduck grabbed Suwon’s chin softly, forcing him to look into his eyes. “Then if I’m going too fast, or something doesn’t feel right, tell me. Okay?”</p><p>Suwon nodded, and Jaeduck smiled as he leaned in to kiss him gently. With one finger, he circled Suwon’s hole before pushing inside, feeling Suwon’s soft moans against his cheek. Jaeduck slowly pumped that finger in and out, putting in a second and eventually a third when Suwon adjusted. He curled all three fingers, trying to memorize the way Suwon looked, cheeks and chest flushed red, sweat on his abs, and lips parted and pink.</p><p>“Suwon, you’re beautiful,” Jaeduck whispered, cupping his face with his free hand. He leaned into Jaeduck’s hand, closing his eyes for a moment, then looked at Jaeduck and said, “I’m ready.”</p><p>Jaeduck rolled on the condom, making sure to add extra lube, before lining up with Suwon’s entrance. One hand held Suwon’s, while he used the other to guide himself in slowly. Suwon was tight, and Jaeduck could barely get halfway inside before he had to stop, not just for Suwon’s comfort but to keep himself from coming. Once Jaeduck was fully inside, he laid his forehead against Suwon’s, waiting for him to adjust while calming himself down. </p><p>“Hyung, please move,” Suwon whispered. Jaeduck began to thrust into Suwon, slowly at first, but picking up speed with every whine and moan Suwon let out. He was so tight around Jaeduck, and it was taking all of his self control not to fuck Suwon into tomorrow. One of Suwon’s hands made it into Jaeduck’s hair, tugging roughly, pulling him down to kiss Suwon again. This time, Suwon took the lead, exploring Jaeduck’s mouth with his tongue.</p><p>As Jaeduck felt his release coming closer, he wrapped his lube slicked hand around Suwon’s cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. “Don’t stop, right there,” Suwon moaned, close to the edge from Jaeduck’s experienced hips thrusting into his prostate. </p><p>“Cum for me, Suwon-ah,” Jaeduck whispered before sucking hard on Suwon’s sweet spot. He jerked Suwon off through his orgasm, finishing soon after into the condom. Both panting, Jaeduck lay on top of Suwon, still inside of him, basking in the post-orgasm glow. Jaeduck’s head was on Suwon’s shoulder, and they laid in silence for a few minutes, catching their breath and processing what had just happened.</p><p>After a few moments, Jaeduck pressed a soft kiss to Suwon’s collar bone, saying, “I’m gonna clean us up, okay? I’ll be right back.” He pulled out of Suwon, took off and disposed of the condom, and returned with a cool washcloth to wash down Suwon’s sweaty body with. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Jaeduckie-hyung,” Suwon whispered, still out of breath. Jaeduck crawled back into bed with him, pulling a sheet over their still nude bodies. </p><p>“So…” Jaeduck said as he brushed Suwon’s bangs out of his face. </p><p>“So…” Suwon repeated with a smile. “Can I call you jagi now?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>